


Something Great That Could Have Been and Will Be

by RamenNoodlez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 13, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Parent, Canon Compliant, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Hell Hounds, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Magic, Moose, Multi, Non-Binary Jack Kline, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Post-Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Post-Season/Series 12, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Wendigo, this is way too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenNoodlez/pseuds/RamenNoodlez
Summary: Team Free Will 3.0 on an adventure that will have Tears! Drama! Sacrifice! Life! Death! Resurrection! Redemption! And most importantly, CANON DESTIEL...This is a canon divergence from season 13 on because I have some things that I’d like to change, btw I have total respect for MOST of the writers *cough, cough* Buck-Lemming >:(*cough* I honestly don’t think I could do a better job than them and ik there is a lot more that goes into a tv show, like actors being unavailable or not having a good enough budget to do certain ideas so this is just me flexing my creative muscles a little bit for some fun and a hopefully entertaining ride...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 2





	Something Great That Could Have Been and Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be pretty straight forward to be like the show but I’ll have more language and a little more violence and the characters are going to talk about slightly more heavy topics in some chapters. Also there will be little to NONE of any descriptive smut, I just feel too icky if I do that too much and later on there will be mentions of TFW’s TORTURE over the years and some angst, but things will get better for our babies eventually. I’m going to try and write each character to act as in-canon as possible. This is my first story and I’m gonna upload at least once every couple of weeks, if I’m going on a hiatus I’ll let you guys know, I just hope you enjoy this story...

* * *

  
Dean looked at his Best friend longingly. He lays still on the table of the house that was so loud hours earlier with the birth of a half-archangel nephilim, _the devils spawn_ , and when his mother Mary was still here, and Crowley still here, and Cas... Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes to hold in the tears. Dean had lost him before, but he never thought he’d see his wings singed in the ground on display, a constant reminder of Castiel's memory.

He wrapped him up in the soft yellow curtains of the house. He carried and laid his body on the Pyre with Kelly and he was the one that covered them in gasoline. He over heard Sam telling Jack how to say goodbye and he thought of all they had lost. The pain was too much to bear and he couldn’t see the light anymore because his light was gone. Cas was gone. 

“Thank you. You say thank you, and you say you’re sorry,” Sam said “You hope they’re somewhere with out sadness or pain. You hope they’re somewhere better. You say goodbye.”  
  
Dean Looked at the only bodies they had left to mourne and he decided to say his own piece, “Well, goodbye Cas. Goodbye Kelly. Goodbye Crowley...Goodbye Mom.” Sam looked quickly to Dean feeling the last of his hope drain away, but he didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. Sam had experienced Lucifers rath first hand. If He had that chance to get revenge he would have. Sams eyes began to water with grief and pain.

Dean looked dead inside. There was no more hope, no happy ending. He realizes he has no one to live for except Sam and the kid. “Everyone’s gone.” He reluctantly threw the lighter to the pier and stared at the flame rising. The smoke gathering in the air burning Kelly and Cas’s bodies until there was nothing left. Sam had gone to the impala an hour ago the flame was still high and the smoke was still raging on. Dean sat on the ground crying to himself mourning his best friend, his light, and his hope.

Sam was asleep in the front bench of Baby and his eyes were still crusty with tears, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He sprang awake looking wide eyed at a fore lorn Jack. “I... I can’t fall asleep.” Sam relaxes himself and yawns, stretching his arms as best he can in the small space. He looks at his phone in his pocket and sees that it’s 1 am. He looks out the window to Dean still sitting next to the smoldering fire. He sits up and looks behind the seat to Jack.

”Okay we should be getting home, you’ll probably fall asleep easier if the car is moving and you’ll have a couple more hours to keep trying, okay?” Jack nods his head and Sam tries to give a soft smile.” Okay. You stay here and I’ll try and get Dean in here but it might take a minute.” Jack nods again looking down.

Sam gets out of the impala and walks over to Dean. He sits next to him and touches his shoulder as a show of support. There are no words needed Dean looks away from him and hands him the keys to Baby. Sam is reluctant but takes them anyway. Dean quietly gets in the impala’s passenger seat and closes his eyes as he lays his head against the cushion. Sam takes a deep breath and gets in to drive off to the bunker.  
  


* * *

“Son...” Jack springs from his new bed. He tries to catch his breath his palms and body are covered with sweat. He looks around the dark room. He’s on the floor and hyperventilating. He yells just enough to get his frustration out, but then there’s a knock at the door. 

“Hey, you okay kid?” It sounded like Dean.

Jack began tearing up he could sense how much pain the older Winchester was feeling, Sam was distraught, but Dean was even worse. Jack was curled in the fetal position and sobbing. He heard his door open and he looked up with worry. Dean looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on Jack. Dean raised his hands in defense, Jack had assumed his eyes had lit up again. Then he saw that Dean had a bottle of beer in his hand, Dean’s eyes seemed heavy and he was sluggish in his movements.   
  
“You gonna make it kid? You s-sounded like _me_ in the middle of the night.” Dean slurred his words with a slack smirk as he stumbled over to the bed and sat down.  
  


Jack looked up at him from the floor and his worry disappeared a little bit. Dean seemed a little less...sad, it was still there but it seemed to be duller at the moment. More numb. “I can’t sleep... or atleast, Stay. Asleep.” Jack looked back down “I always see things when I close my eyes that scare me. There’s a man in chains and he’s smiling...and he keeps calling me his son, but I know I’m not his son. I can’t be.” Dean looked more confused than anything.  
  


“Hold on your saying someone else wants you?” Dean asks, “How do they even know you exist? I mean unless they’re and angel or something.” Jack looked concerned he hopes the first experience he had had with the angels will be his last. Unless of course it was Castiel, but he now knows he won’t come back now.

”I don’t want to go with him. He doesn’t look like he’s good and I want to be good.” Jack says 

“What does he look like?” Dean questions Jack looks away and he struggles to find the correct words to say. “He looks... different.”

Dean chuckles, “Well I think every one looks a bit different. I mean like, is he old or like super ugly?”, Jack looks frustratedly at Dean and says, “I know what your asking, but he has... he has two different, looks. When I see him angry he has red eyes and... his face changes into something... horrible. He looks scary and he has wings like angels but they’re bigger.” Dean looks really concerned, like he’s about to get mad, concerned but Jack continues, ”And other times he looks... human.” Dean gets up fast and leaves the room.   
  
Jack assumes he had done something wrong so. He looks down again and he feels his nose tickle and his vision gets blurry. He can’t do anything right. Why is Sam the only one- his thought are interrupted by Sam coming in looking tired and worried. Sam drops to his knees and starts talking to Jack.

”You’ve been seeing him?” Sam asks, “Who is, him?”, Jack asks looking at Sam pleadingly.

“Lucifer.” Sam almost whispers

Jack tilts his head ever so slightly Dean stands at the door frame watching their interaction. He sees so much of Cas in the boy it hurts. He decides that he’s not needed anymore so he walks off to go drink some more. Sam keeps his focus on Jack’s well being. He puts a hand on his shoulder. “We should talk.”   
  


Jack looks at him worried but nods his head. Sam manovers to sit next to Jack. “Jack, Lucifer is your father. You might see Cas as your dad but he didn’t get your mom pregnant, your biological dad is Lucifer. He is an arch-angel that’s why you can do the stuff you can do.” Jack looks almost hurt by this, “If he is my father than why is he hurting me and why does he look so scary?” 

Sam looks at his hands and he takes a deep breath as he knows this is a difficult conversation. “Lucifer is not a good person, not a good angel. He... he has done awful things to Cas and Dean and me. He possessed me once, I had to let him in to save the world. I’ve seen him. What he really looks like. I know what your going through because I’ve gone through it. Cas was possessed by him too. Cas, he could have helped you, probably better than me.” Sam smiles helplessly at Jack. Jack could sense the loss of one of Sams closest friends. “Oh...Is Lucifer still out there?”

Sam smiles “No, you... before you were born you opened up a portal to another dimension and he was sent through it with our mother. Thats how we lost Crowley and Cas, he killed them. Dean believes that he probably killed our mom too. But your safe from him here.” Jack was calmed by that he hopes he doesn’t have to keep seeing that awful form more than he already has. “I wish Castiel was still here, I wish I could have met him, had a real father... One that doesn’t do things like that.”

Sam half smiles and places his hand on Jack’s shoulder, “I miss him too. He would’ve loved you. He did love you even before you were born.” Jack surprises Sam by leaning in and hugging him tight.“Would it be too much to ask you to be my father? At least for now if you decide you don’t want me.” Sam is about to tear up at this. “Yeah. Yeah Jack I can.” Jack pulls back and sits up properly again he wipes away the tears in his eyes “It’s just, I know you didn’t ask for me.”   
  


Sam rubbed his shoulder and said “Jack you aren’t a burden. Okay? Your just a day old. I can’t blame you for not knowing how to use your powers, I know that’s hard to pull off. I used to be able to push people across rooms just as well as you can. Maybe I could give you some pointers or something tomorrow?” Sam can relate to Jack feeling useless and like he doesn’t belong, he feels like a _freak,_ he felt like that once too.

“Yes. That sounds...fun.” Jack smiles brightly.

* * *

“Okay Mother Mary, where should we go? Left or Right?” Lucifer says as Mary trudges behind him through all of the debris and rock. Mary is sweating like a mule on the heated up land that was once Earth, but Lucifer is as fine as he was the day he was created, and he’s smiling like the dick he is.

”Why should I care,” Mary huffs as she reaches the top of a steep hill, “You’re gonna go the opposite way anyhow.” 

“Yeah you’re right, but you don’t have to take all of the fun out of it.” Lucifer squints to the sky and senses that the time is getting late.

”Okay, you need to, like sleep, right?” Lucifer asks, his face squished into one of distain for how weak humans are.

“Yeah,” Mary huffs,”Why are you letting _me_ rest though, you don’t need to sleep at all” Mary questions.

Lucifer rolls his eyes and ignores her deciding instead to start gathering wood for a fire.

About an hour later the boiling heat has molded into a brisk cold that has Mary shaking even with the pitiful flame helping. Lucifer gives her a look up and down and smirks, _She kinda looks like little Sammy when I froze his limbs._ He thinks to himself, “heh.” He laughs.

Mary looks up quickly from where she’s lying on the ground and gives him Sam’s classic bitch face. _So that’s we’re he got it from_. “What?” Mary questions suspiciously.

”Just admiring your genetics.” Lucifer answers a sadistic grin on his face.

Mary looks more fearful at that “What do you mean?” She asks lamely

Lucifer grins even wider if that were possible, “You remind me so much of our little Sammy.” He sighs thinking of the torture and how amazing his screams were, Lucifer always liked the screamers.

”Don’t call him that, and he’s not yours!” Mary rolls over in an attempt to ignore the arch-angel.

”He’s more mine than he is yours, we’re closer little Sammy and me,” he thinks back to the months and years of pain he inflicted on his soul, how he relished in it. “I hear you abandoned him, he didn’t even get to know you that well, but me and Sammy? Well at least I was there when he got his first limb severed.” He says coldly.

Mary’s eyes are open wide now, limb _severed? What does that mean? Had he and Lucifer had a huge fight and he cut off an arm? Had Castiel healed him afterward? Can angels heal wounds like that?_ She elects to ignore Lucifer.“Oh!” Lucifer shouts followed by a litany of laughs and snorts, that somehow scare Mary even more. She sits up and turns toward Lucifer. “What?” Mary inquires. 

Lucifer calms his laughs to little giggles, he takes a breath,”Oh it’s just funny. You didn’t know. He never told you about our _time_ together.” Lucifer holds his belly when another fit of laughter hits him. Mary is starting to feel petrified. “What are you talking about!” Mary yells in terror.

Lucifer doubles over as if it were the funniest thing in the world “He- he never told you about all, of the n-nights were shared together! Ha! Ha! He probably didn’t even tell Dean! He never told anyone cause I told him how they would re-react!”

Mary’s eyes are beginning to water, “What did you do to my son?!” 

Lucifer calms down a little but his demeaning smile remains as he looks Mary right in the eyes, his own going bright red as he reveals the truth, “Let’s just say your son is pretty great in the sack.” He continues his menacing laughter as he watches a tear fall down Mary’s face. Mary sees red, she doesn’t waste a second as she bolt up right and punches Lucifer in the face, with the angel brass knuckles she still had on and doesn’t let up for a moment.

She continues punching until she is being pulled back by and unknown force. Her arms are being held behind her and she looks back to see that a man in a suit is holding her in place. He has dark hair and a stone-like expression on his face. With as much strength as she can muster she tries to escape his clutches but fails and through her tears she sees Lucifer knocked out as a tall, African American man pulls out angel cuffs for him and tsks.

He turns to Mary and lets his eyes glow a white-blue to reveal that he’s an angel. “Mary Campbell and Lucifer? What a pairing. I see that the marriage isn’t going so well.” Mary keeps trying to get back to punching Lucifer in the face until there is nothing left, she kicks and pulls, but to no evail.  
  
“That bastard raped my son!” She exclaims, still crying.

”Oh, well that is unfortunate. I didn’t know you had a son.” The man seems surprised.

”That’s because I’m not Mary Campbell.” Mary begins to breath more smoothly. Tears are still flowing down her face.

”I know you’re not from around here, my soldiers tell me that apparently there have been some inter dimensional travelers coming around here.” He walks around Mary menacingly, “I’m The Arch-Angel Michael, and if you are not Mary Campbell, then may I ask who you are in your world?”  
  
Mary breaths in and out, she looks Michael dead in the eyes and says, “Winchester. I’m Mary. Fucking. Winchester.”

* * *

“You’re doing great Jack you just gotta keep practicing.” Sam says with an encouraging smile.

They began practicing in the library about an hour ago after having a tiring and a rather lazy breakfast. Dean and Jack had some strawberry pop tarts while Sam had a yogurt. Sam and Dean drank coffee but Sam told Jack to just drink OJ (Sam feared how much energy a new born nephilim could have especially with coffee on top of it, but now he thinks he should have indulged him.)

Jack sighs in frustration and sits down, “We’ve been trying the pencil for so long.” Jack puts his hands to his face as he mumbles through his hands, “I just want to help save your mother.” He drops his head on the table in defeat.

Sam walks over the the opposite side of Jack and he places his hands on the table. “Hey, you might not be able to do it this second or tomorrow or maybe even next week, we don’t know. When you practice we’re learning how your powers work. It can help, not just with our mother, but with you learning about yourself. You’re not just a tool Jack. You’re a good kid.” Jack pokes up and smiles.

Dean comes in with Sam’s laptop in one hand and a beer bottle in the other, he settles on the table next to Sam and Jack and sighs angrily. “What’s up with you?”Asks Sam solemnly. “Everything, but at the moment I can’t find a case. Just when I need a monster there isn’t one.”

Jack’s eyes go wide “Monsters?” Sam scoffs at his innocence “Yeah Jack there are a lot, like vampires and ghouls, ghost and demons, and angels, like Cas.“ Sam dead pans giving a couple short explanations of each he had listed off to Jack, Dean chides in “Witches, werewolves, and shifters are up there on the danger factor too.” Jack and Sam talk for a while.  
Mostly about ghost, demons, and angels. Dean can’t help but over hear them mention Cas and then he realizes that they never told anybody about him passing.

Dean excuses himself rather rudely exclaiming, “I gotta go take a piss.” He walks down the hallway until he was sure he was alone and called Claire. “What’s up dork?” Claire exclaims.

She sounds happy, and oblivious, he wishes he would have the same luxury and he realizes that he can’t do that to her, atleast not yet he’s kind of glad to hear her voice. He treats her like a daughter and what little happiness this gives him is worth it. “Hey Miley Cirus, how you doing?” He fights back tears but doesn’t let any fall, _he is a man after all,_ he thinks to himself.

”uhh...nothing...Why are you calling I’m kinda busy on a case with Jody right now, and it’s kinda weird for you to call and “check up” for no reason unless someone’s dead or something. No one is dead right?” Claire asks worriedly.

Dean fights the guilt,“No we’re all good here, just ya know. I’m a bored and I wanted to see how you’ve been. Seeing any chicks lately?” He smirks a little. 

“None of your business perv!” Claire yells but she has a knowing smile on the other end, she knows he’s just joking. “ _Who’s being pervy?”_ Jody asks in the background. “Dean!” Claire replies.

This is that most joy he has been feeling in a long, dark minute.”Thanks kiddo. I’ll see you around.” Dean smiles a little.  
  
”Thanks for wh-“ he hangs up before he has to continue the conversation.  
  
He leans against the wall and slumps down in defeat.

* * *

Two days later...

Dean is almost passed out drunk, he checks his watch to see the time its 3:06AM. He growls in frustration, he hasn’t been able to have more than an hours rest without nightmares or without beer, he chooses beer. Hes drinking the last couple of drops of his beer when he hears footsteps coming down the hall and sees Jack holding his hand out in front of him with a goofy ass smile plastered on his face. He turns the corner to see Dean it’s only then that Dean notices the pencil floating in the air.

Jack walks in still controlling the pencil, “Look Dean! Look! I can move the pencil I was just doing it in my room! Look how good I am!” Jack chides as he gets the pencil to zoom around the air. He giggles at his success, Sam has been a good teacher.

“That’s great Jack atleast one of us can do somthin’ right.” Dean says morosely. Jack tilts his head and asks “What do you mean?” Dean can’t even look at him “Quit giving me that doe eyed look,” he grumbles and hakes his head holding it in his hands, ”you remind me to much of him.” Dean almost whispers, but Jack hears.

”You mean Castiel?” Jack asks. He doesn’t get more than a grunt. Jack decides to try and apeal to Deans better nature. “Well from what I remember when I was growing, he made me feel safe. I wanted to be like him,” Jack sees that Dean is listening as intently as he can,”He sang at one point and I remember he sounded like the impala, very rumbly.” Dean pulls a face,”My Baby ain’t _rumbly._ ” He imitates.

Jack smiles and he tries remembering his thoughts from while he was still with his mother, “Oh! I remember when I first looked outside, through my mothers eyes, I saw him and his appearance, he had blue eyes and dark hair, I couldn’t imitate some details but I remembered his eyes.” Jack said pointedly. 

Dean looks confused,”Whatdya mean imitate?” “Well when I was still developing and I could see who I wanted to look up to I chose Castiel, he was good and I subconsciously wanted to look like him so, I changed what my eyes they were going to look like my mother’s, which were grey.” Jack says.

”Why?” Dean can’t stand it anymore. “Why what?” Jack asks. Dean takes a deep breath his eyes closed through the rage, “Why do you gotta be like this? Why can’t you just be evil like your real pops! You can’t chose a father and drag him through the mud!”, Dean is standing up now shouting and his anger is boiling over, he knows that he’s aiming his pain at Jack and he feels hypocritical, but his drunk brain can’t really differentiate between anything and he needs to let out some of his pain. “Why did you have to do that?! Why!? If he was good then you shoulda let we’ll enough alone and he would still be here!” Dean opens his eyes and Jacks gone. “Shit!” Dean yells.   
  


“What the hell is going on?!” Sam comes in looking worn but alert. “Jacks gone.” Dean responds...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for later chapters...
> 
> First off ik that Luci didn’t kill Crowley I just shortened it so it was more simplified and if I repeated anything Jack learned in 13x01 sorry abt that, Cas and Jack are going to be back home soon I swear, Jack is going away for a reason and will be back MUCH sooner than he was in the show and I want to actually have a plot with Sam and we arn’t going to waste our characters that we have, like the show has done... The rape warning is only there because of the Lucifer Sam thing you’re not going to see anything explicit in other chapters only mentions of that because I feel like it’s heavily implied in the show and I hate how they just forget about past trauma in the show, I get it, but it’s still annoying sometimes. I want to explore that, also if you think Mary is acting a little OOC than she is bc I hate Mary in the show, everything she did in s12 is cannon to this fic but I want her to change and learn, same goes for the other characters they are all still stubborn, but they’re going to change and grow.
> 
> P.s. Lucifer is a piece of shit.


End file.
